Línea de inicio
by Deckso
Summary: Izuku, después de lo sucedido en Hosu, se cuestiona sobre lo que significa ser un héroe, tratando de acallar esa espina que Stain dejo en él preguntando a sus más cercanos sobre una respuesta a "¿Qué es ser un héroe?".


Los personajes no me perteneces. Todo sus derechos son de su creador; Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

"¿Qué es ser un héroe?" esa es la pregunta que en esta sociedad llena de super humanos se hace a menudo, por mi parte realmente no puedo contestar eso, no sé que significa ser un héroe, solo sé que un héroe ayuda a las personas. No sé si existan cualidades para ser considerado un verdadero héroe.  
Hoy en día, con la profesión de héroe ya establecida, es normal que la gente se cuestione ese tipo de cosas, no hace mucho pude darme cuenta de esa realidad, como el sector que un día cuando era niño lo veía como algo superior, como vivir entre los dioses, no era más que una simple profesión, como cualquier otra. Al menos eso aprendí de Stain.

Ante mi búsqueda para recopilar información sobre aquello que me impacientaba fui en busca de los profesores de U.A., estaba seguro que ellos me darían información concreta para descifrar al menos la respuesta de lo que en mi interior se cuestionaba.  
Mi primera opción fue, por supuesto, All Might.

¿Qué es ser un héroe? ―Repitió la pregunta la persona conocida como el símbolo de la paz. ―Es algo difícil de contestar, joven Midoriya. ―Una vaga respuesta le dio. ―

¿Por qué, All Might? ―Insistió el chico de cabellera rizada.

Si hablamos de la definición que la autoridad o la propia sociedad le da a los héroes, bueno, no sería más que: Una persona la cual usa su singularidad para ayudar a la sociedad en cualquier problema que se presente. Como ves nada lejos de lo que un trabajador normal sería. ―Decepcionado el héroe en proceso Deku bajó la mirada tratando de no mostrar los sentimientos que en su interior había. ―Pero, para mí, un héroe es aquel que arriesga su vida con tal de salvar a una persona, no importa quien sea, si está en riesgo, un héroe debe ayudar. ―Pero como siempre su ídolo le lograba subir el ánimo. ―Joven Midoriya, dime ¿Recuerdas cuándo me salvaste? ―Ante la interrogante Deku vacilo mostrando su confusión al instante.

¿De qué hablas, All Might? ―Fue la respuesta que dio el joven.

Después de que nos conocimos. Tú arriesgaste la vida por tu amigo, el joven Bakugo y en el proceso me salvaste de convertirme en una persona aburrida quien no arriesga nada, quien aconseja a un fan y minutos después no pone en práctica lo que le dijo. Alguien quien no merecía ser llamado héroe ―Tal como cuando la persona más importante para él le dijo que podía ser un héroe, Deku se mostró sorprendido e inclusive las lágrimas advertían de su salida. ― Tú sin ningún motivo de fondo, saltaste a la escena y no como un héroe normal lo haría. No, joven Midoriya. ― Sonriente All Might levantó su mirar fijando esta en el joven que yacía frente a él. ―Sino como un gran héroe, un superhéroe, en ese momento e incluso en estos días, eres un gran héroe, incluso mejor que yo. ―Deku tenía sus limites, estaba claro, tanto físicos como emocionales por ello al recibir las palabras de su mentor y ejemplo a seguir no pudo hacer más que sollozar mientras clausuraba sus ojos esperando que las lágrimas no salieran más.

Gracias, All Might.

All Might tal vez no era la persona indicada para hacerle esa pregunta, después de todo sé que mi fanatismo por él llegaría a influir en algo, por eso las lágrimas cayeron.

Tal vez no sabía aun lo que realmente significaba ser un héroe o simplemente no había quedado satisfecho ante la respuesta de su mentor, tal vez una respuesta ambigua era la indicada en esos caso, no lo sabía, pero como todo en la vida lo terminaría por descubrir, pese a eso la espina que el asesino de héroes había clavado en él no salía, necesitaba más información, para eso necesitaba acudir a alguien de su total confianza como con All Might.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Midoriya? ―Le cuestionó el delegado de la clase 1-A, Iida Tenya antes de tomar un sorbo de agua fresca.

Es solo que desde el incidente de Hosu no he podido dejar de pensar el como veía Stain a la sociedad de héroes. ― Al ser una respuesta tan seria e incluso con un tono no muy característico de Izuku éste se vio en la necesidad de quitarle importancia al asunto. ― Bueno, ya sabes, como seremos héroes la investigación sobre el ambiente de trabajo que tendremos una vez que nos graduemos es importante.

Ya veo. Bueno, para mí un héroe es aquel que ayuda a las personas. ―Una respuesta no negativa escupió Iida, pero que para Izuku se sentía como algo agridulce. ―Perdona si no puedo ampliar en mi respuesta, es solo que esa es la cualidad más grande para ser un héroe.

Lo sé, tranquilo. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona salva a otra por un motivo u otro, algo que no sea por salvar a la persona? Ya sabes, hay muchos tipos de personas. ―Instintivamente su mirar fue a parar más allá de Iida, en concreto a la persona a su lado, Todoroki el cual al sentir que lo observaban le fue inevitable devolver la mirada. ―Oh, perdón, Todoroki yo no.

―Antes de si quiera explicar el hijo del héroe numero dos le interrumpió―No te preocupes, entiendo tu pregunta y sé que mi padre es el ejemplo perfecto.

Bueno, en ese caso, la sociedad lo vería como un héroe, no importa sus motivos, él al final de cuentas es un héroe. ―Contesto Iida ganando una aprobación por parte de Todoroki.

Ah. ―Exclamo Izuku mostrando una vez más su decepción.

No podía encontrar a alguien que me dijera otra cosa, deseaba más información, no me bastaba esa respuesta ambigua que todo el mundo me daba.  
¿Estaba bien ser un héroe como cualquier otro? Yo apuntaba a lo más alto y en esos momentos no sabía como sentirme, mi esfuerzo parecía que al final iba a ser opacado por algún otro héroe, al final llegaría ser un vivo ejemplo de lo que Stain odiaba. Eso pensaba.

Después del almuerzo se vinieron más clases, materias que por mi duda no pude prestar atención, seguía en mi búsqueda por descubrir la verdad. Todo pasó tan rápido que me vi abrumado cuando el salón entero quedo vacío siendo Iida y Uraraka quienes me despertaran de mi trance.

Deku ¿Todo bien? ―Preguntó la chica de mejillas rosadas.

Si, Uraraka, todo bien. ―Respondió el joven con una tenue sonrisa mientras tomaba su mochila buscando guardar sus cosas.

Una ambigua respuesta, como la que le dieron todo el día, terminó escupiendo. "Es mejor no preocuparlos" pensó él. ―Escuche lo que hablabas con Iida en el almuerzo. ―Soltó la chica dejando paralizado a Izuku, ahora no podía mentirle ni esquivarle. ―¿Sabes? No deberías preocuparte por ello, porque no necesitas saber lo que es ser un héroe ¿Sabes por qué? ―Confundido en su totalidad Izuku levanto su mirada para observar detenidamente el rostro sonriente de su compañera. ―Porque tú ya eres un héroe, el más grande de los héroes. ―Esa respuesta lo dejó aún más confundido demostrado por su respuesta siendo un simple "¿Eh?" ― Tú no salvas a las personas porque quieres ser un héroe o porque te crees un héroe, tú lo haces porque te nace, porque ese es el tipo de persona que eres, Deku. Eres la viva representación de lo que significa ser un héroe.

No entendía aún lo que ser un héroe significa, no creo poder entenderlo muy pronto, pero ¿Qué me hace pensar qué Stain está en lo correcto? En ésta sociedad pueden pasar miles de cosas, puede que la profesión de héroes termine siendo no más que otro trabajo como cualquier otra profesión, pero los verdaderos héroes ahí seguirían ¿No? Después de todo, no necesitas una singularidad para ser uno, al menos eso creo yo.

Gracias, Uraraka. ―Respondió el noveno heredero del One For all mostrando por primera vez su sonrisa en todo el día. ―Ahora, vamos a casa, se hace tarde. ―Mencionó a sus amigos que sonrientes lo acompañaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Para comenzar; les doy las gracias por leer esto y estaría muy agradecido si dejaran sus comentarios ya que siempre me ha ayudado ese tipo de comentarios, lo que son una critica, ya saben. Otra cosa es que sé que se me fueron algunas faltas de ortografía, les pido perdón si eso no les gusta y les aseguro que mejoraré con el tiempo.

Otra cosa es que me gustaría que en mis escritos los personajes tuvieran un cambio en la personalidad, no tan brusco, por ello trabajaré más con todos, esto fue una prueba para saber si puedo hacerlo decente, por eso pido su opinión, sé que es normal, porque es un fanfic, pero puede haber personas que a eso les moleste, por ello hago esta nota, para que en mis escritos no busquen el Deku que hay en la serie.

Ahora si, me despido, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer.


End file.
